


only in the shadows she finds comfort

by starrytemptations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytemptations/pseuds/starrytemptations
Summary: It’s her biggest fantasy and she knows it’s wrong, on so many levels, but in her defense, she can’t control her dreams.





	only in the shadows she finds comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks YES she is an adult in this fic. Not sure what age but NO she is not underage.

Marinette sighs as Gabriel slides his hand over her thighs, pushing up the skirt of her dress. He presses the pads of his thumbs into the supple flesh as he carefully pries her legs apart, making her shiver at the cool air that meets her heat.

“Soaked,” mutters Gabriel, gaze on her. “Shameless, aren’t you?”

“N-No…” She stammers as he places a light kiss to her inner thigh, making her jolt in his hands as he’s  _ so close  _ to where she wants him. 

“Oh, but you are, if you’re here with us,” Hawk Moth says as he approaches them, leather gloved hand cupping her face as she turns to look at him with slightly parted lips. “A shameless heroine is exactly what you are, but worry not; we have... _ ways  _ of dealing with people like you.”

He kisses her, slow and passionate, as Gabriel slides her underwear down her legs. A moment later, his mouth is on her core, lapping at her fluids like a dog in summer’s heat, and she moans embarrassingly loud.

Hawk Moth’s tongue slides into her mouth as his free hand cups her breast, squeezing and fondling it to his heart’s content. He slips his hand into the neckline of her dress, smooth leather sliding under the cups of her bra until it surrounds her perky breasts. 

She whimpers and Hawk Moth chuckles darkly before he breaks the kiss, only to latch onto her neck instead, showering the unmarked skin with generous licks and nips, tasting the sweat that begins to appear there.

The sudden attention causes her to clench her legs close, trapping Gabriel as he continues to pleasure her with his skilled tongue. He flicks her clit with his tongue at the same time he inserts two of his fingers, and Hawk Moth’s firm grip on her is the only thing that keeps her from flying off the chair.

“Do you hear that?” The villain murmurs in her ear. “Dp you hear the sounds you’re making as he fingers you open, tasting you? Does it feel  _ good _ , Marinette?”

“Y-Yes!” She cries, legs shaking as she feels her climax approaching. She’s so  _ close _ .

“Do you want to feel  _ more _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ !”

She gasps when Gabriel suddenly removes his fingers, leaving her feeling empty and frustrated.

“Then be a good girl and get ready.” Hawk Moth kisses her one last time before he moves away, settling in the armchair directly across from her. He frees himself from the confines of his suit, grasping himself as Gabriel undoes his own pants and lines his cock up with her eager heat.

She moans, jerking her hips up in an attempt to get him inside her sooner, and he clicks his tongue in disapproval.

“Impatient girl,” he tells her as he pushes himself in her, filling her to the brim. 

She cries out, his length reaching further, deeper, than anyone else has, and he grabs her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he leans down to kiss her. 

She grabs onto his arms, silently begging him to move already, and he complies immediately, giving her quick short thrusts that immediately makes her cum, a result of being so stimulated before.

Gabriel doesn’t stop though, his long cock hitting a sweet spot inside her, making her see stars even after she’s done cumming. 

“You like this, don’t you, Marinette?” Hawk Moth’s voice is slightly strained as he pleases himself to the scene playing out in front of him. “You like how  _ wrong  _ this is, being watched by the villain as you’re fucked silly by your boss. What a twisted fantasy you have, naughty girl.”

Still kissing Gabriel, she’s unable to answer but it’s obvious his words arouse her more as she clenches around Gabriel’s throbbing cock, making him groan into her mouth, a clear sign of his approval.

His thrusts get quicker, harder, and she arches her back as she hears - and  _ feels  _ \- his balls slapping against her skin as his hips move sharply against hers, his fingers burning into her sides as he reaches climax, his hot seed spurting inside her. 

It’s the last rush she needs before she joins him, the heels of her feet digging into the small of his back in a weak attempt to keep him in place even as he rewards her with another deep kiss that leaves her spinning.

“A-Ah…” She’s panting, ecstasy rolling off her in waves as she tries to recover from her multiple orgasms, and god, the feeling of Gabriel pulling himself out of her, causing their combined fluids to leak out of her, does very little to help her. “Good…”

Marinette closes her eyes, spent, but then jerks alive when she feels leathered gloves grip her hips. She immediately reopens her eyes, seeing Hawk Moth now standing in what had been Gabriel’s place. 

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” The villainous miraculous holder clicks his tongue as he rubs his cock against her, though it’s clear he doesn’t need the extra lubricant. “I prefer having a turn too, pretty bug.”

She’s still barely even recovering from the first round when Hawk Moth pushes himself in, and she gasps, feeling so full, more than before. He’s not as long as Gabriel, but he’s so  _ thick  _ that he’s stretching her out in an all new way.

“God!” She cries out, arching back as he allows her a moment to accommodate his girth. “Move, move,  _ move _ !”

“As you wish.” Hawk Moth pulls out completely, but she barely has time to protest before he thrusts back into her, and she gasps as he repeats the action again and again until her legs shake. “Are you ready for the next level?”

“Huh?” Marinette moans, head lolling back just as Gabriel cups her face and presses a chaste kiss to her. “Next level?”

“Open wide,” orders Gabriel and she barely parts her lips before he places his cock against them, and she understands. “Go on. Suck it.”

Marinette reaches up, grasping at his unbuttoned shirt as she opens her mouth for him, his hot and slippery cock sliding in and out of her mouth at the same pace he fucked her at. She can taste herself on him, and underneath that is a musky flavor that isn’t  _ great  _ but somehow isn’t bad either.

Hawk Moth covers her body with his own, still fucking her with incredible force as he begins kissing her neck again, even more exposed by the way she has to tilt her head to blow Gabriel. Her boss has his hand in her hair and he pulls, not too hard to hurt her but just enough to make her even more aroused than before.

She’s never felt so much pleasure at once and she knows she should be ashamed of her fantasies, but she wants more.

Blindly reaching between her and Hawkmoth, she pulls at his suit jacket, wanting it off of him. She wants to feel him, and maybe it’s because he’s an empath and can sense that, or maybe it’s because he wants the same, but he understands and slows down his movements just long enough for him to take off the jacket.

She can’t even wait that long, running her fingers across his chest, over his shoulders, down his back, and she pulls away from Gabriel’s throbbing cock.

“More, I need more,” she pleads, fisting Hawk Moth’s shirt as if he’s going to pull out and leave her without finishing. “Please!”

Hawk Moth smirks at her, glancing briefly at Gabriel before he leans back away from her, just enough he can stand, and he pulls her body against his, lifting her as she immediately wraps her legs around him, gasping as his cock hits her  _ just right _ .

It’s an all new angle as he fucks her, slamming her down on his cock again and again, and Marinette moans as she collapses against him, still grasping the back of shirt as she buries her face in his shoulder.

She’s about to come again when Hawk Moth slows down, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, and she whines in protest.

“Patience, little bug,” remarks Gabriel as he approaches them, hands sliding from her knees up her thighs, until they settle on her hips, just above where Hawk Moth’s hands are. “You’ll get what you wanted.”

He steps closer and she gasps as she feels his cock press against her, suddenly understanding what the two of them plan. Or at least, she thinks she understands until she feels Gabriel place his cock next to Hawk Moth’s, and she realizes they want her to take both of them at once in the same hole.

Marinette should be scared of how it’ll hurt but instead she moans, moving to kiss Hawk Moth, capturing the bottom of his lip with her teeth. 

It distracts her, just barely, as Gabriel pushes himself in, the two older men groaning in pleasure as they feel themselves, and how absolutely tight she is around their cocks.

Marinette gasps at the same time, breaking the kiss to lean against Gabriel’s chest. She was right; it hurts, to have them both shoved in her pussy, which she thinks would be impossible if not for her multiple orgasams before, but soon she only knows pleasure as they begin to move.

They cannot move as freely as they could before, but she doesn’t mind, the short and forceful thrusts five times more erotic than anything they’ve done in the last twenty minutes. 

Hawk Moth returns to kissing her neck, one hand on her hip while the other circles her clit, making her hips jerk and shake. 

Meanwhile, she is kissing Gabriel, his tongue sliding over her teeth, while he takes her in his larger hands and slams her down on their cocks again and again, and Gabriel’s length combined with Hawk Moth’s girth is making stars explode in her vision.

She’s so far gone, she doesn’t ever want to come back. 

The stimulation is too much, for all of them, and she breaks away just in time to say, “I’m cumming!” before Gabriel and Hawk Moth groan, both of them spilling their hot seed into her pussy, their combined fluids sliding down her legs.

Gabriel turns her head to kiss her again while Hawk Moth removes himself from her, and she sighs both in relief and in pleasure. 

Gabriel gently lays her on the floor, shifting so that he can fuck her from behind now, and she barely gets her hands on the ground before Hawk Moth is sliding underneath her, adjusting himself into a 69 position.

Marinette immediately takes his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head down on him as best as she can, and in kind, Hawk Moth cleans her slit with his tongue, lapping at the fluids there.

But Gabriel is still inside her and he doesn’t let her forget as he begins to move, his thrusts shallow and slow so as not to prevent Hawk Moth from pleasing her as well, and she moans onto the villain’s cock. 

“You wanted more,” grunts Gabriel as he fucks her once more, leaning forward to yank her hair, and she cries out, out of pleasure not pain. “And so more you shall get, you spoiled girl. We won’t stop until you’ve had enough.”

Hawk Moth thrusts his hips up, shoving his cock deeper into her, and she nearly gags as he fucks her mouth fast and rough. He parts from her heat momentarily.

Panting, he remarks, “So when will you have enough, Marinette?”

She cannot answer, but she knows they already know what she’ll say.

_ Never. _

**Author's Note:**

> I live vivaciously through Marinette.
> 
> Fun fact - this felt longer than it is b/c I've been working on this for a month. Feel free to leave any feedback! And thanks for reading as always.


End file.
